Portable electronic devices of the hand-held variety come in a variety of different configurations. One such portable electronic device is commonly referred to as a smartphone and includes as two primary features the functionality of a wireless (e.g. cellular) telephone and a display coupled to a processor and memory so that the smartphone can run software applications thereon (typically referred to as “apps”) to provide a virtually unlimited variety of functions. Examples of such smartphones include personal electronic devices provides by Apple, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. under the trademark IPHONE and portable electronic devices provided by Samsung Electronics Co., Ltd. of Korea, such as those provided under the trademark GALAXY.
While the term “smartphone” can in some instances be limited to only those portable electronic devices which include full wireless telephone capability, other portable electronic devices can generally be considered to be within the category of a “smartphone” for purposes of this application. For instance, some generally larger portable electronic devices are referred to as “tablets” and have many or all of the capabilities of a smartphone other than the telephone related functions. Some tablets can even include some or all of the telephone functions of a smartphone. Still other portable electronic devices which can be considered within the definition of a “smartphone” for purposes of this application include portable electronic devices which are similar to a smartphone except for without some or all of the telephone capabilities, such as those products provided under the trademark IPOD by Apple, Inc.
Many smartphone users desire to place their smartphone (including tablets and other smartphone related portable electronic devices) within a case. Such a case is shaped and sized to allow the smartphone to fit snugly within a recess therein and to provide a typically thin extra layer covering at least a perimeter of the smartphone and often also a rear side of the smartphone and rolling over slightly onto a front side of the smartphone directly adjacent to a perimeter thereof. Such smartphone cases are primarily provided to add extra protection to shield the smartphone in case it is dropped or otherwise struck with a blow. Smartphone cases also allow for an opportunity to personalize the smartphone with colors and other decorations.
In at least some instances smartphone cases are also known to provide other ancillary features such as to assist in suspending or otherwise holding the smartphone in various different positions. For instance, it is known to provide suction cups which allow smartphones to be suspended from the inside of a windshield or other smooth surface. Also, it is known to provide structures to facilitate suspension of a smartphone from louvers of a car HVAC outlet, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,636,183 to Steiner. Basic kickstands built into smartphone cases, such as those provided by Spigen, Inc. of Irvine, Calif. under the trademarks SPIGEN and U100. However, a need exists for further accessories to allow for convenient orientation of the smartphone where desired, especially for hands-free operation in a variety of different environments.